


how to handle fame and coworkers

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: how to handle fame [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: :), Barista Percy, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, You See Where This Is Going?, actress annabeth is back again, another chapter where I look up coffee drinks, barista hazel, bodyguard frank, but lets be real Hazel would like a Vanilla Cold Brew, for a certain couple, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: It’s one of those days where both Percy and Hazel are on staff. Usually, there’s only really the need for one of them to be there, but Hazel had decided to come in early to get more hours.Not that Percy minds the company for the last half hour of his shift. He actually really likes Hazel and her quiet but witty humor. She’s also been in the business longer, so there’s always something to learn from her.She’s in the middle of regaling one of the plethora of crazy stories she has from working in the coffee business in LA when the door chimes and his favorite head of blonde hair comes through.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: how to handle fame [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893199
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	how to handle fame and coworkers

It’s one of those days where both Percy and Hazel are on staff. Usually, there’s only really the need for one of them to be there, but Hazel had decided to come in early to get more hours.

Not that Percy minds the company for the last half hour of his shift. He actually really likes Hazel and her quiet but witty humor. She’s also been in the business longer, so there’s always something to learn from her.

She’s in the middle of regaling one of the plethora of crazy stories she has from working in the coffee business in LA when the door chimes and his favorite head of blonde hair comes through.

“Hello!” Annabeth’s cheerful voice rings through the empty shop as another figure emerges from behind her that Percy recognizes as her bodyguard, Frank.

“Hello,” he responds, trying to keep a straight face as the two approach the counter. He can tell he somewhat succeeds when Annabeth gives him a weird look and he thanks his vacation to New York for the straight face refresher.

“Going to need you to pay up,” he continues, leaning closer to her.

Her face morphs into an exasperated smile when she figures out what he’s doing.

“I haven’t ordered anything.”

“It’s the fee for walking in.”

“That isn’t real! Back me up here, Hazel!” Annabeth refutes, turning towards Hazel.

He follows her gaze, hoping to get Hazel to side with him instead, but stops as he notices her absentmindedly nod yes to Annabeth’s statement, eyes locked on Frank who’s busy checking his phone.

He turns back to Annabeth with his eyebrows raised in question to find she’s wearing the same expression on her face. She turns towards Frank, elbowing him a little.

“Hey, what’s up? Anything I need to be worried about?” she asks, clearly referencing the emails he was checking.

He shakes his head, putting his phone away. “No, you’re good. Just arranging security details for the next event. We’ll have—“

Frank cuts off, finally looking forward and meeting Hazel’s eyes. Percy turns back to watch Hazel as she immediately shifts her focus to the register, opening it up to check the cash inside.

“I’ll have my usual,” Annabeth breaks the silence while failing to hide a smile, “medium caramel macchiato. What about you, Frank?”

“Um…” He’s still looking at Hazel with surprise written on his face and Percy can’t tell if it’s because he caught her looking or if he’s interested.

“I’ll take…” He’s clearly, struggling so Percy decides to step in.

“Want a suggestion?”

“Yes, please,” Frank turns his grateful gaze on him.

“The Vanilla Sweet Cream Cold Brew is a pretty popular choice. I know it’s one of Hazel’s favorites, right Hazel?

Hazel shoots him a glare at being brought into the conversation even though she’s the one entering the orders.

“Yeah, I’d recommend that one,” she replies, turning towards Frank with a small smile, the customer service side coming out.

“Then I’ll get that, thanks,” Frank responds, still sporting a mixture of embarrassment and surprise.

And Percy’s out, walking away from their awkwardness, to make his girlfriend’s caramel macchiato. He catches her making a face at his retreat as she hands Hazel her card.

He just makes a face back.

A second later, she’s by the counter closest to where he’s at.

“Percyy!” she whisper-complains.

He turns away from the espresso machine, bringing back the careless indifference, and shrugs. “What?”

Her glare says everything, and he can’t help but chuckle, breaking character and leaning over the counter towards her again. “You didn’t give me that payment.”

She raises an eyebrow. “You mean that bullshit reason you came up with because you want a kiss?”

He just puckers his lips in response as she tries to push him away, rolling her eyes with a hint of a smile on her face.

“No offense,” Hazel’s voice rings out towards the two of them, “but you guys are disgustingly cheesy.”

Annabeth steps back to point at him. “It’s all Percy, I swear.”

He’s never felt more betrayed in his life. Hand over his heart, he shoots Annabeth a scandalized look. A look, he might add, that she completely ignores.

Franks shakes his head. “No, don’t lie. Half the time it’s Percy this or Percy that with you.”

Annabeth glares at her bodyguard who doesn’t even flinch at the action (which Percy considers impressive but isn’t really since Frank usually deals with way worse).

Hazel nods, turning towards Frank. “I believe it. Half the time when I come in for my shift they’re schmoozing.”

Frank, in turn, adds to the pile of complaints, directing the conversation more at Hazel than them.

“That was so an excuse to talk to each other,” Annabeth whispers to Percy, watching the two talk.

“Yeah, Hazel’s smart like that.”

“Well I guess we can be the scapegoat today, but I better not hear this again.” Annabeth crosses her arms and Percy chuckles as pulls her closer.

“Well, if just for today, let’s give them something to actually complain about.”

This time she doesn’t resist as he tangles his fingers in her hair to pull her into a proper kiss.

(Sure enough a second later, they pull apart grinning to even more loud complaints.)

(And maybe a few days later, Frank walks in to order a coffee after a conversation with Annabeth that sounded suspiciously like a series of questions about shift times.)

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Thank you to LoneSpectre here on AO3 for the prompt: Hazel and Frank meeting! I hope you guys liked this short, cute, installment of the how to handle fame series. It was fun to write about something lighthearted and give Hazel and Frank a proper introduction!
> 
> Please Comment! I’d love to hear your thoughts on this!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
